The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia, of the family Begoniaceae, and given the cultivar name, ‘Silver Splendor’. This plant originated from planned cross between Begonia hemsleyana, as the seed parent, and Begonia taliensis, as the pollen parent. All the seedlings in the cross had slightly different versions of deeply divided maple shaped leaves. This selection was made for its deeply cut maple-shaped leaves, heavily silver-spotted foliage, and vigor. This combination of traits is unique in Zone 7 hardy Begonia. 
Compared to the seed parent Begonia hemsleyana, the new cultivar has leaves that are heavily silver-spotted and blotched between the veins rather than plain green to lightly spotted and leaves that are simple and deeply palmately divided rather than palmately lobed. Compared to the pollen parent, Begonia taliensis, the new cultivar is taller with leaves that are deeply palmately divided rather than shallowly palmately lobed.
Compared to Begonia ‘Metallic Mist’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,567, the new cultivar is taller with the leaves more deeply cut and less silvered. The flowers on the new cultivar are a darker pink.
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (cuttings and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by micropropagation as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.